Dear John
by Isabelle Bezarius
Summary: Como você escreveria uma carta, sabendo que ela mudaria tudo?


**N/A: **Tiro meu chapéu para Nicholas Sparks por ter escrito um dos poucos livros que realmente fizeram uma diferença na minha vida. Hoje, a pessoa que eu sou, deve-se ao menos um pouco à ele, então mesmo que ele nunca leia essa fic, ela lhe é dedicada. Por ter me ensinado o amor sem limites, o doar-se completamente e, simplesmente, que vale a pena jogar-se de cabeça por uma paixão, muito obrigada, Nicholas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear John<strong>

_Como você escreveria uma carta, sabendo que ela mudaria tudo?_

**Prólogo**

_Lenoir, 2006_**  
><strong>

O que significa amar verdadeiramente uma pessoa?

Desde que eu era pequena, pensei saber qual era essa resposta: conhecer um cara legal, compartilhar momentos inesquecíveis com ele, ter um casamento simples, apenas para alguns amigos mais chegados, e então comprar uma casinha em Lenoir próxima à dos meus pais para realizar meu desejo de cuidar de crianças autistas.

Quando conheci John, sabia no íntimo do meu ser que ele era esse cara, sabia que queria-o presente em todos os momentos da minha vida até ficarmos bem velhinhos em volta da lareira contando as histórias do nosso passado para os filhos e netos. Era arriscado dizer isso em tão pouco tempo, eu sei, mas a ligação que compartilhavamos era... simplesmente _mágica_.

Eu nunca tinha planejado apaixonar-me tão perdidamente por alguém, e depois de tudo era até normal que isso me assustassem, mas... não sei, parecia apenas certo abrir meu coração pra ele, deixá-lo entrar e virar minha vida de cabeça para baixo como bem entendesse.

Não parece tão absurdo, certo? Quero dizer, quando se ama alguém, não é isso que se deve fazer? Foi o que eu pensei também. Uma parte de mim, aquela que ainda não se conforma em como as coisas terminaram, ainda espera que ele apareça pela porta, com os olhos gentis duros de determinação e me tome nos braços.

Um sonho bobo e infantil, você pode dizer. Mas é assim que eu me sinto em relação à ele, à nós. E me sinto mau todos os dias por isso. Tim é mais do que eu poderia pedir, compreensivo com a grande parte do meu coração que se recusa a aceitar que é ele quem eu devo amar e não John.

Ainda assim, todas as noites, saio de casa depois que Tim vai se deitar, e apenas fico olhando para as estrelas pensando se ele está fazendo o mesmo e se lembra de mim ao fazê-lo. Egoísta, eu sei, mas há coisas contra as quais eu não tenho forças para lutar.

Meus braços cruzados não conseguem segurar um coração que se quebra em pedaços todos os dias. E eu me pego pensando nos '_E se?' _da minha vida, mas não há como voltar atrás. Quando a gente faz uma escolha, temos que arcar com as consequência por mais duras e difíceis de encarar que sejam. Isso é o real significado de ser adulto.

Quando fecho os olhos, sinto seus toques pelo meu corpo, seus beijos molhados fazendo juras silenciosas enquanto eu apenas me derretia aos seus cuidados. E, então, a realidade me desperta como se eu acordasse de um sonho muito bom, e me pergunto se o que passamos foi mesmo real. Me pergunto todos os dias se não fui eu que provoquei todo esse caos, se meu amor por ele não fora tão forte.

A vida nos dá escolhas à todo instante, e essas escolhas definem quem nós somos. Eu errei, e hoje tenho que aceitar a vida que me cabe. Não entenda mau, eu amo Tim e Alan do fundo do meu coração, só que é impossível não pensar que tudo poderia ser diferente. Eu tive medo, admito, de esperar John. Medo de que todo o glorioso futuro que eu planejara fosse apenas uma ilusão, medo de que a distância fizesse com que ele percebesse que o que sentia por mim não era tão forte, ou que achasse alguém que o entendesse melhor do que eu.

Hoje, aos vinte e sete anos, eu minto como nunca menti antes.

Sempre considerei a verdade, mesmo que dolorosa, melhor que a mentira e talvez a 'Savannah' do passado olhasse horrorizada para o que ela se tornou. Minto para Tim, minto para Alan, minto para os meus pais, e até para mim mesma. Não que eu não seja feliz, longe disso. Estou perto das pessoas que eu amo e isso aquece meu coração.

Mais é sempre como se um pedaço da minha vida estivesse faltando.

Eu me pego enciumada pensando nas mulheres que podem estar sentindo os mesmos toques apaixonados que eu senti, ouvindo as juras de amor que me fizeram suspirar, e quem sabe até carregando um pedaço do amor da minha vida no ventre.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, soube o que eram lágrimas de ódio, porque alguém tinha o que eu queria ter, tal como uma criança chora de raiva quando almeja algo que outra criança tem.

Naquele dia em que encontrei John na praia, eu nunca poderia imaginar o quão importante ele se tornaria para mim em pouco tempo, e nem quão estúpido era a noção de amor que eu tinha antes de conhecê-lo.

Vendo de fora, parece um daqueles contos de fadas com que eu sempre sonhei, e havia a possibilidade de vivermos um amor tão lindo quanto o dos meus pais, mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Toda história tem um começo, um meio e então o fim. O que acontece é que minha história com John não acabou com _'e eles viveram felizes para sempre'_.

Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto enquanto me obrigo a tocar novamente na ferida ainda aberta, procurando dentro de uma caixa trancada à cadeado todas as cartas e fotos que me fazem recordar de um passado que não parece ter sido meu.

E tudo o que eu mais quero, é nunca ter começado aquela carta que começa com _'Querido John,'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong> Acabei de ler 'Querido John' e, em meio à depressão de saber que Savannah jogou fora o homem dos _meus_ sonhos, senti a necessidade crescente de escrever essa fic no ponto-de-vista dela. Sei que nunca vou chegar aos pés do Nicholas Sparks, longe disso, mas essa fic é uma singela homenagem à tudo o que esse livro significou pra mim. Admito que fiquei relutante antes de ler, até porque já sabia que o final não seria 'felizes para sempre' e, de certo, que me apaixonaria por John ao ponto de sofrer junto com ele a perda dela... Mas digo com todas as letras que, hoje, não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter começado. É um dos poucos contos que posso dizer ter feito a diferença na minha vida, e minha noção de amor é bem mais abrangente desde que li. Histórias de amor acontecem o tempo todo, eu descobri, mas é preciso muito mais para receber o tão aguardado 'final feliz'.


End file.
